freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:DiC
Info The DiC logo was actually taken over by intercoruse. The DiC Kid In Bed was a logo that consists of a boy in bed with his dog on top of it in a bedroom. It is nighttime and a spiky star shows up. It morphs into a smooth ball and letters spelling the company's name appear and stop in the middle. The star is the dot of the 'I' in 'DiC' and then a child's voice saying the company's name is heard pronounced “Deek” to some people. It was used from 1987 to 2005. Used in tandem with the previous logo until 1988. In 2008, sadly, Cookie Jar had to take over DiC. And DHX Media had to take over Cookie Jar. This logo had different music on different shows. For example, there was a version where the logo is in warp speed and a choir says the company's name. In 2007-2008, the company produced the Angry Birds show DVD's. Availability Seen on many DiC shows, such as Inspector Gadget and Sonic Underground. Scare Factor Medium to high for the 1987 variant. The music may freak out some. But it's medium to nightmare to the choir variant. Those who are used it None to medium. Low to medium for the 1990 version. The music can catch some off guard. But it's tamer than the choir variant. None to medium for the 1998 version. It's a cute logo. Minimal for the "Green Vortex" logo. None for "The Incredible World of DiC" logo. Watch if you dare Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Super scary logos Category:Logos that are 1 million infinity x scary!!! Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Taken From "Captain Planet & The Planeteers" [[Category:Taken From Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n Wrestling]] Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1980 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Defunct Category:Logos that contains choir Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2008 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Logos that take place in space Category:Logos with the Earth Category:Annoying Logos Category:Childish Logos Category:Super Mario Bros Super Show Category:Logos that NOT scare Maddox cox Category:Melancholy logos Category:D Category:I Category:C Category:Logos that are not scary anymore Category:Logos that don't scare stevediaz4567 Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:On & Off villains Category:Trash-talking villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Redeemed villains Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Taken from sonic underground Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:GULP Category:Logos that people think aren't scary but is Category:Sought after logos Category:Haunted Childhood Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Supersamus Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Taken From "Super Mario World" Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos That Scared Angry Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:From scary to Cute Category:Logos that scary Cailou Category:Mario & Luigi Vs Logos Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:What Evelyn Thinks About Logos Category:Logos that scare what in the absolute fuck why do people make these useless categories I'm being serious it's dumb and unnecessary. Category:Logos that Hana and Henrey (doud family) love Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Useless Spam Category:Spam categories WHOSE OWNERS ARE GONNA BE IN TROUBLE Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato confused Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber lonely Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Racist logos Category:Logos that scare Black Penguins that are users in Club Penguin Category:Logos that don't scare Jayden Category:Logos that Jayden finds relaxing Category:Logos that makes Eevee sad Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Not scary logos Category:The most unscariest logo and never scare anyone!!!!! Category:5 most unscariest logo